1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved micro-serial port electric connector including an insulating main body and a latch member with improved structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 8 shows a conventional micro-serial port electric connector having an insulating main body 50 and two separate L-shaped latch members 60. Two sides of the insulating main body 50 are respectively formed with two insertion slots 51. Each latch member 60 has an insertion section 61 fixedly inlaid in the insertion slot 51 of the insulating main body 50. Each latch member 60 has a free resilient latch arm 62 extending into a receiving channel 52 communicating with the insertion slot 51. The above structure has some shortcomings as follows:                1. The sectional face of the latch member 60 serves as the locating face. Due to the limitation of the thickness of the material, the locating face has a small forced area. However, the latch members 60 are the major forced subjects so that the corresponding locating faces of the insulating main body 50 tend to deform. As a result, the latch members 60 are apt to loosen. This will lead to unstable connection between the male and female electric connectors.        2. The sectional faces of the latch members 60 are inserted in the insulating main body 50 to fix the latch members 60 therein. This prevents the latch members 60 from being retreated when used under external force. However, the insertion sections 61 of the latch members 60 are not well designed so that the latch members 60 are apt to loosen and become unfixed.        3. Each electric connector necessitates two latch members 60 respectively fixed on two sides of the insulating main body 50. Therefore, when assembled, it is necessary to respectively mount the latch members 60 on two sides of the insulting main body 50 twice. This lowers the assembling efficiency.        